


You Belong to Me

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “哟，白马！” 事务所里有人喊道，“你的亲亲小情人来了！”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 17





	You Belong to Me

“哟，白马！” 事务所里有人喊道，“你的亲亲小情人来了！”

笑声。白马抬起头，看到一个熟悉的身影顶着大波浪踩着高跟鞋向他走来。下午三点，事务所只剩下三三两两没有出外勤在整理文书的工作人员，黑羽手里拿着白马的名片，摇摇曳曳风情万种地朝他笑了笑。

黑羽小姐在一片起哄声中晃到他的面前，斜坐在办公桌上，将脸凑近。白马常用的柠檬树洗发水的味道。

“今天下班这么早？”白马随意地问道。

“组长请假不来上班，整个组的人都跑了——天气这么好，探酱我们去约会吧，”黑羽的声音无缝切换，到最后细声细气地说。

“白马，你怎么从来不详细介绍你的女朋友啊？” 高桥拖着椅子凑了过来，“也让我们认识认识吧？”

白马从案卷最底下抽出一张文件，“高桥君，今日份的外勤。”

高桥翻了翻，惨叫起来，“这都快到越谷了——”

“再不去就赶不上回来的末班车了，”白马亲切地说。

“你也把女朋友看得太牢了吧，”高桥嘟哝着。“黑羽小姐。”

黑羽笑着朝他挤了挤眼睛。白马清了清嗓子。

“这是什么？”黑羽随手翻起白马的桌面，“哟——情书呢，探酱，你好忙喔——”

“栗原！”白马说，“去把工藤从米花事务所叫来，就说是时候还上周的人情了，如果服部有意见的话，把他也叫来。”

“有他们在就肯定要加班啊——”有人哀嚎道。

“双倍工资。”白马站起身，对身边人正翻着的白眼视而不见。“黑羽小姐。”

“探酱，”黑羽软软绵绵地说。

白马将双手插进口袋。“共进晚餐吗？”

“当然啦，”黑羽缠上他的手臂，“人家还想在你家过夜呢。”

正在喝水的栗原呛死在书架后面。

白马转头盯着黑羽，黑羽毫不示弱地盯回去，三秒含情脉脉的沉默后，白马点了点头。

“好啊，”白马从容地宣布道，“明早放假半天吧。”

“太过分了吧——要不要这么炫耀啊——”

等离开了事务所两条街后黑羽还在笑。“你连情书都不拆的吗，”黑羽不知何时把桌面上堆压了很久的粉色信封都顺手牵羊了过来，排成一扇扇着风，“可真是辜负人家的心情哪——”

“我怕第二天这些可爱的小姐们就会收到 KID 意味不明的威胁信，”白马说。

“我像是这么在意的人吗？”黑羽翻着眼睛说，“我才不会——”

“不会吗？”白马侧头看着他，“昨晚刚看到我被人当众告白，今天就旷工跑过来了的黑羽小姐。”

黑羽扭着头说，“那是我的演出！OK？在 KID 的演出里向一个侦探告白，这也太挑战我的地位了！”

“喔，”白马说，“你收到的告白还少吗，KID 大人。”

黑羽又开心了起来。“搜查二科为我专门开了个档案室呢，”黑羽说，“专门放那些疯狂粉丝的来信，毕竟影响到公众安全嘛——”

“因为实在无法确定信里面放的是巧克力还是炸弹，”白马说。“人气呢，黑羽君。”

黑羽转着眼睛，嘁了一声。“世风日下，”黑羽说，“人心不古。你永远不知道对方是想杀你还是想上你。”

“或许两者都有之，”白马笑着说。

“只有你一个人这么变态，”黑羽真诚地说。“我想吃天妇罗。”

“可以啊，”白马随口应道。

“喔——你不是说油炸食品有害健康——”

“偶尔一次也没关系吧，”白马同样真诚地说。“因为黑羽小姐不开心了嘛。”

街边天妇罗的小店里只有几排长椅，黑羽占据了其中一个靠墙的角落，和白马肩并肩坐了下来。黑羽点了梅子酒，白马看着他喝，店里弥漫着炸物特有的香气，一种独属冬日的温暖。到了傍晚下起了小雨，人越发多了起来，白马感觉自己快要被挤到黑羽的假胸上了——黑羽吃吃地笑着看着他，亲昵地将腿搁在他的膝盖上。

“你说你明天会不会上小报头条呢，”幼蓝的眼眸里闪着狡黠的光，“知名侦探被爆和女子在街边小店约会什么的。”

“这不就是你的目的吗，”白马说，又递给他一块南瓜。“宣告所有权什么的。”

黑羽一反常态地没有跳起来喊我像是这种人吗，反而眨着眼睛朝着他笑。“你知道就好啊。”

白马的动作停顿了一下。金发侦探偏过头，打量着他，然后放下了筷子。黑羽突然就忘记怎么笑了。白马的手像是过去的十年里无数次做过的那样扶上他的下颚，指尖在他的侧脸摩挲了几下，然后他低下头吻他。于是黑羽把怎么呼吸也给忘了。

良久，黑羽的耳朵里轰隆隆地响，小店里人声鼎沸，谁都没有注意到角落里一瞬间的亲密，白马放开他，在很近很近的地方朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“……嘁，”黑羽最终这么说道。“那就算原谅你了吧。”

出了店门已经很晚了，夜风冷冽，只穿了裙子的黑羽小姐被冻了个哆嗦。白马绅士地脱下大衣披在他的肩头，黑羽顺势紧了紧，又深深呼吸着外套上白马身上熟悉的味道，觉得自己一定是醉了。

“真不想上班啊——”黑羽一脚深一脚浅地踩着，重复着自从开始工作后就变成口头禅的抱怨。

“这个月的全勤奖还是算了吧，”白马说。

“都是你的错啦，”黑羽嘟哝着。

“可是很值啊，”白马说。“难得和黑羽小姐的约会。”

黑羽斜睨着他。“我就知道你有这样那样的爱好。”

白马朝他贴近了一步，揽过他的肩，指尖准确熟捻地滑过他脖颈裸露的肌肤，于是黑羽又被冻了一个哆嗦。

“这头条才有的看呢，”黑羽说，“名侦探当街非礼醉酒少女——”

“少女在哪里？”

黑羽推了他一下。

“明天再请半天假吧。”白马说，“既然不需要担心全勤奖了。”

“喔？”黑羽吸着鼻子，“我要是起不来床，你也会起不来床的，你信不信？”

“正是这么打算的啊，”白马随口说道，“网飞出了新的犯罪剧集，评价很不错，想等黑羽君一起看呢。”

“哇，我还以为你有什么非分之想，”黑羽说，“看来我是想多了。”

“社畜的非分之想难道不就是一口气看完新的剧集吗？”白马严肃地说。

“难道不是昏天黑地这样那样一番吗？”黑羽狐疑地说。

“在你心目中我好像满脑子只有这一件事，”白马说。

“不是吗？”黑羽说，“那一定是我了。”

白马转过头注视着他，“你只是特别热衷讨论这件事而已，”侦探用实事求是地语气说着。“你以为我不会记得每一次你对我的挑战吗，黑羽君。”

黑羽翻着眼睛，“你倒是还呀，再等下去我就老了。”

白马突然将他推到墙边，用一个标准的霸道少爷的姿势将他圈起来。黑羽不服地抬着下巴，挑着眉，双手撑在身后，一副来呀的神情。白马居高临下地看着他。

“你的非分之想啊，”白马慢慢地说，“应该是知藤那个家伙不给你拖后腿吧。”

“……”

“池袋线不要那么挤，加班时候贩卖机不要卖空咖啡，出预告的周末不要临时加班赶进度，出完预告后可以有空溜回来看现场回放。”

黑羽抽着鼻子表示不耐，“就你自己开事务所最厉害啦。”

“深夜便当不要冷掉，我没有因为对你再次忘记洗碗感到不满而往里偷偷放鱼——”

“哈？你真的放过啊？”黑羽警觉地揪起眉毛，“这都多少年了！”

“——工藤不要出现在现场，出现的话不要带上服部，带上服部的话 KID 的演出肯定会升级成杀人事件，还是三连杀的那种——”

“你就不要提醒我了——” 这时马路对面有人走过来，于是黑羽的声音又变成软绵绵的鼻音，“探酱——”

“你的非分之想是连睡十个小时而不被邮件电话吵醒，”白马说，语气笃定而温柔。

“探酱真是好懂我啊。”黑羽低着头细声细气地说道。

白马半是好笑半是无奈地看着他。

路过的行人走远了，黑羽抬起头，声音却低了下去，

“你是不是嫌我陪你不够多啊？”

“哪有。”白马点了点他的脸颊，眼睛下一片淤青的地方。“你也太勉强自己了，快斗。”

黑羽又得意了起来，“爱你啊。”

白马挑起眉，略带讶异的看着他。黑羽斜着眼睛，“干嘛，很难吗？”他在白马的领口后悉悉索索摸索了一阵，掏出一朵玫瑰花。“怕你忘记啊。”

“喔……”白马接过玫瑰，促狭地看着他，“看来黑羽君昨天受到的刺激真的不小啊。”

“滚啦，”黑羽轻松地说。

白马注视着玫瑰，又将目光移到微微脸红的黑羽身上，突然笑了。

“这可不是什么非分之想啊，”白马说，十年如一日地准确看穿他的小心思。“快斗。”

“嘁，”黑羽说，满意地拉拉白马的领口，又勾住侦探的手。“回家啦。”

**END**


End file.
